Scream: Billy and Stu's Untold Story
by Cereal Killer Girl
Summary: It describes how Billy and Stu plotted out the deaths of there victims, who killed who and when. Chp.1 Maureen's Murder.


May 16th 1994, 11:45 PM - The Loomis household  
  
*Mrs. Loomis walks to the front door with two suitcases full of clothes and things*  
  
Mrs. Loomis- I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back again! You can just go to fucking hell!  
  
Mr. Loomis- Wait, why? Why are you leaving?  
  
Mrs. Loomis- You no perfectly well why! One of my friends saw you and that little whore Maureen together! Don't try to fuck around with me.  
  
Mr. Loomis- Your gossipy friends? How do you know they just misunderstood something?  
  
Mrs. Loomis- They had pictures! Of you and that bitch hoe making out. you're pathetic. But I'm not going to take this, I'm walking out on you. I'll send you the divorce papers.  
  
*She slams the door, loads up her suitcases into the car, and drives off*  
  
Mr. Loomis- I really fucked up.  
  
*He walks into the room and closes the door. Meanwhile Billy comes out of his hiding spot and also goes to his room. to think*  
  
May 16th 1994, 1:00 AM - Billy's bedroom  
  
*Billy picks up the phone and quickly dials Stu's number. It rings 3 times then he hears a voice on the other end.*  
  
Stu(groggily)- Yea.  
  
Billy- It's me.  
  
Stu- Watcha want buddy?  
  
Billy- You know how we always joked about how easy it would be to kill someone, and not get caught?  
  
Stu- Uh. yea. why?  
  
Billy- I think maybe we should find out how easy.  
  
  
  
Scream  
  
Billy and Stu's Untold Story  
  
Written by- Cereal Killer  
  
May 21st 1994, 12:42 AM - The Prescott household  
  
*Mrs. Prescott and Cotton Weary stumble through the front door drunkenly. Cotton hangs his coat on the coat rack.*  
  
Cotton- Should I be here? What about.  
  
Maureen(giggling)- Don't worry, he's out of town.  
  
Cotton- Ok then.  
  
*They both go upstairs to the master bedroom*  
  
May 16th 1994, 1:01 AM - Billy's bedroom  
  
*Billy and Stu are still on the phone*  
  
Stu- Uh. what do you mean by that man?  
  
Billy- Fuck Stu, Sidney's slut mother was messing around with my dad. I'm have to fuckin kill her, so are you gonna fucking help me or not?  
  
Stu- Yea I guess so. but how are we gonna pull it off?  
  
Billy- Don't you worry about that. You just do what I say and everything will work out fine. That Cotton affair thing is more than just a rumor, so all we have to do is find out when and where they'll be together, and he'll be easy to frame.  
  
May 21st 1994, 1:33 AM - The Prescott household  
  
*Cotton, sleepy and still drunk leaves the master bedroom and exits the Prescott household. leaving his coat behind.*  
  
May 21st 1994, 1:06 AM - Outside the Prescott household  
  
*Billy and Stu are outside waiting for Cotton to leave so they can make their move*  
  
Billy- Ok, as soon as cotton leaves we go in and kill Maureen, and leave. In and out, ok?  
  
Stu- Loud and clear. Do you think this knife is big enough?  
  
May 21st 1994, 1:35 AM - Outside the Prescott household  
  
*Cotton gets in his car, then remembering he's drunk, gets in the backseat and falls asleep.*  
  
Billy- Perfect, now we move in. Don't forget the gloves.  
  
Stu- Oh yea, almost forgot. That would of sucked  
  
*Billy and Stu enter the Prescott's unlocked house, and Billy spots the coat, recognizing it as one he had seen on Cotton before*  
  
Billy- Isn't this convenient?  
  
*Billy takes the coat and they find their way to the master bedroom. When they're in it they find Mrs. Prescott asleep and in her pajamas in bed. Billy takes some duck tape and tapes Mrs. Prescott's mouth closed. This wakes her up and she starts to panic.*  
  
Billy- Hold her down.  
  
Stu- No problem.  
  
*Stu holds her arms down while Billy kneels on her legs. Billy takes the knife from Stu and stabs her right below the belly button and drags it up until the knife hits bone. Mrs. Prescott continues to struggle for a few minutes until she passes out from loss of blood.*  
  
Stu- My turn. you know just incase.  
  
*They let go of Mrs. Prescott and Stu takes the knife back from Billy. He sticks the knife in right below her left ear and cuts her throat open, stopping right below the right ear.*  
  
Stu- There, mission complete captain.  
  
Billy- Not quite yet, there are still a few more things.  
  
*Billy takes Cotton's coat and rubs it in Mrs. Prescott's blood.*  
  
Billy- There, you go out the window and I'll leave through the front door.  
  
Stu- Why?  
  
Billy- I have to make sure Sidney sees me in the coat and thinks I'm cotton. Then we'll plant the coat in Cotton's car.  
  
Stu- Ok.  
  
*Billy leaves out through the master bedroom making sure to slam it so that Sidney would wake up to see him leave.*  
  
May 21st 1994, 2:16 AM - Outside the Prescott household  
  
*Billy walks up to Cotton's car where he is still asleep, puts Cotton's blood covered coat on top of Cotton quietly, and walks a couple feet away. A few minutes later Stu appears from the back yard.*  
  
Stu- What now man?  
  
Billy- Just one minute  
  
*A few seconds later Sidney's loud high pitched scream comes from the house.*  
  
Billy- There. Now we leave. 


End file.
